Loveless Act V
by Tom Hilts
Summary: Just a little something I came up with thought I would share.


So, I found this "eherm," "Gem!" if you can even call it that. I thought I would share it, even thought it's probably riddled with errors. (There was a time that I was crazy about FF even thought I had never played it [ two things, wiki is a dangerous place with information, and yeah, I never owned any sort of gaming station whatever] so yeah) If this is so out of the ballpark, go ahead tell me, I just remember tapping this out a mile a minute many years ago and thought some people would appreciate it...well maybe.

His wing melted away, feathers floating and disappearing on the breeze, leaving behind the weak form of Kadaj.

The remnant collapsed to the ground with a grunt. He stiffly got to his knees and with great effort succeeded in standing on wobbly legs. With a groggy yell and his sword half raised he tripped toward Cloud Strife.

Cloud caught him before he hit the ground. Kadaj stared with blank eyes toward the sky, pain on his face. His breath came in small shallow gasps.

"Brother?" he rasped. A raindrop splattered on his cheek and was soon preceded by its brothers and sisters.

" _Kadaj?"_ a soft voice called from nowhere and everywhere at once.

Kadaj squinted trying to make out the voice, "What?"

" _Kadaj?"_ the voice came again, it was small and strong with a sweetness Kadaj had heard before but never knew.

" _You don't have to hang on any longer…"_

"Mother?" Kadaj called, "Is that…"

" _Everyone's waiting…if you are ready…"_

A smile began to form on Kadaj's face as he weakly reached out his hand to catch the rain. He gave a small laugh and with a look of pure joy he breathed his last before his body escaped to join with the _Lifestream_.

Cloud watched as the sparks floated in the air like a million fireflies and disappeared among the raindrops.

 _His body hurt, his head hurt._

" _Mother…I…" The words wouldn't come, they were killing him!_

 _Light blinded his eyes and he felt as though he was being pushed from all sides…he couldn't breathe. He struggled to get the words out._

" _I did it all for you! It was….was all for…for me!" He felt suspended in space, silver hair floating before his eyes. Looking down at his own hands he watched as their form swirled before him, they were there one moment and gone the next, then back again._

" _Wha…what is this…what is happening!" He cried out in desperation! "I am a monster! All I can do is kill! Monster! Monster!" For the first time in a long time a tear slid down Sephiroth's pale and chiseled cheek._

" _Sephiroth?" A pleasant voice called._

" _Who…who is there?"_

" _You are not a monster, Sephiroth. But you are special."_

" _Who is there?" Sephiroth yelled again._

" _Hush." The soft voice was soothing._

 _Images flooded his head, a young woman with soft brown hair, a beautiful figure and a good heart. She was in labor, and when the baby was born, a baby with green-blue eyes, was never given to her, but taken away before she could even see it. The woman screamed after him. The images shifted and he saw the same woman inside a casket made from crystal. She had her hands crossed over her chest and her eyes were closed. The images vanished as soon as they had appeared._

" _Mother?" Sephiroth whispered._

" _Sephiroth?" The voice came again, this time a form began materializing before his eyes. A woman, in white…she floated in air not fully there. Her face beautiful, her hair was soft brown with silver flecks._

" _Is it really you?" Sephiroth asked._

 _The woman just smiled and held out a white hand._

" _You can let go now… If you are ready… We are all waiting for you."_

 _For a moment Sephiroth stared. After a few seconds of thought, he reached out and took the white hand with a look of pure joy and peace._

" _Come Sephiroth…" The woman in white said soothingly, "…let us go to the promised land together." The two embraced and disappeared into green sparks that floated in space for a moment and disappeared._

" _Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice"_

 _Loveless Act V_


End file.
